


The talk

by Shoantell



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Gay Parents, Gay Sex, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Sex Talk, Teenage Rebellion, Two Fathers, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: Finn and his boyfriend Seth gets the talk from Finn's dads.Finn is embarrassed about it and Seth thinks it's hilarious.
Relationships: Drew McIntyre/John Morrison | Johnny Nitro, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	The talk

**Author's Note:**

> The teenage boys gets the talk.

Seth wait it hurts please stop" whispered Finn.

Seth stopped thrusting to check Finn if Finn is okay".

Are you okay baby?" He asked 

Finn chuckled nervously and nodded.

Should I take it out ?" Asked Seth

I don't know it just hurts maybe if you go slow the pain will go away" suggested Finn.

Seth started moving slow and Finn was starting to enjoy himself when they heard it.

Baby I'm sure Finn's sleeping we should check him in the morning I'm exhausted " said John.

It was his dads they were home they were supposed to return tomorrow morning not at " shit! Exclaimed Finn it was 3am they have been trying to have sex the whole night what loosers..... Thought Finn.

The door opened and Seth jumped up and fell on the side of the bed with Finn pushing him off.

Finn honey..... Ohh! My god" screamed John.

Daddy! Pops ! What are you guys doing here?" He asked obviously scared on the verge of tears.

Get dressed get downstairs now " screamed drew.

Making Finn bite his lip to stop himself from crying.

The dads left the room and left the door open for the teenagers to get dressed.

downstairs..

Baby please don't be too hard on them they just two teenage boys"

Immature baby that's what they are John" said drew.

Finn and his boyfriend came downstairs with Finn inthe front and Seth following behind.

Seat!" Instructed drew.

Finn and Seth sat down on the couch awkwardly and drew sat Infront of them with a glass of whiskey while John sat on the other couch.

Mhm!" Drew cleared his throat.

Boys uhm! Where do I begin John help me here" drew said.

John changed his expression and became serious but soft " boys sex is nice but only when you're ready" explained John.

Yeah! Drew nodded.

And for you to enjoy it you have to have a connection and know what you doing" explained drew.

So when you have sex for the first time it's going to painful especially if you're a receiver or bottom " said john. You gonna need things to make sure that the bottom don't get hurt or sick or worse bleed after sex" explained John.

Like condoms" said Seth and john nodded.

And lube and you need to do more research about gay sex so I'm going to give you two a book " he said and drew stared at his husband.

What is the book ?" Asked Seth clearly interested ( little pervet) .

Finn was beet red clearly embarrassed by his dads they had to do the talk Infront of his boyfriend.

So John gave them the link to download the book Kam sutra for gay sex an Seth's eyes grew wide when Finn went all red on the cheeks.

Now Seth say goodnight to Finn and go to sleep in the guest room and Finn upstairs to your room" said John.

You handled it well baby " said drew kissing John.

Yiu know all the talk about sex has got me really horny John said putting his hand on drew 's member and licked his lips.

Drew kissed him and they left for the basement where they sat up a sex room for them the day they found out they going to be parents.

I got a new toy " exclaimed John with a wink.

Drew slept his husband's ass and kissed his mouth " I'm gonna gag you up while I pound into you till the sun comes out" he whispered into John's ear making shivers run down John's back.

You know they gonna sneak into each other's rooms right " said John.

We will call mark and Shawn tomorrow morning so they help us explain this further" said drew.

John nodded and chuckled I can't believe I cought my son having sex and I saw his boyfriend's penis" said John laughing.

Little Seth" teased drew.

You were once little you know" teased John.

Drew smirked I made you scream your lungs out the first time and 9 months later Finn popped out.

Ohh! My god we were so young I was 22 and you were 28 just so young and we didn't get the talk " they kissed and started to take out toys and play in their own play room.


End file.
